Organic devices are quickly replacing standard silicon-based devices due to the ability to use inexpensive roll-to-roll processing for higher throughput. Organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and organic photovoltaic (PV) cells are two such examples. OLEDs are now commonplace in small displays and in cell phones because of the advantages over LCD screens (e.g. no backlighting required, photonic materials are printed inexpensively, etc.). Organic PV cells offer flexibility and the ability to wrap the cells around and over curved surfaces, unlike those made from silicon wafers. With the ability to print and deposit the layers of these organic opto-electronic materials, a host of possibilities is open for the surfaces upon which these devices can be placed and for the form factor of these devices.
Such techniques allow for the possibility of conformal EM detectors that can be smaller, lighter, cheaper, and applied to any sort of contoured surface.
X-ray detection, for instance, is normally accomplished through the use of a specialized x-ray film or a plate-like detection device. Such detection solutions tend to be heavy and bulky. They also are usually flat, requiring that the subject of an x-ray be positioned in potentially uncomfortable and/or otherwise cumbersome positions to properly image a particular component portion or body part.
Alternate solutions for EM detection include other types of silicon-based detectors that house both the detector(s) and the electronics for processing the signals from the detector(s). In such cases, if/when the detector degrades and/or fails, the whole detector system must be replaced.